


Blood and Gardenias

by slashpervert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shapeshifting, Torture, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/pseuds/slashpervert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenrir Greyback and his pack look for a safe place to stay after the battle at Hogwarts. They decide the Malfoys owe them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Gardenias

**Author's Note:**

> **Betas:** , **Mini Mouse** , **LBaum** and **Indie**.  
>  **Warnings:** Opinions expressed by characters are NOT that of the author. DH Spoilers. Unrelenting horror piece. Expect no romance or fluff here. Language, Explicit M/M Sex, Anal, Oral, Blood, Piss, Object Penetration, Humiliation, Torture, Rape, Pseudo-Bestiality, Graphic Violence. Implied character death. (Characters in this fiction are adults, or would be, if they were real people. Which the most certainly are not.)  
>  **Notes:** Originally posted to LJ in March 14, 2008. Post-DH, No Epilogue. First person POV. This one actually makes me nervous. I wrote it for a Fic Fest so the link will be taking you there. Please, be warned that this a horror piece!  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is a non-commercial work of fan fiction intended for adult audiences only. No copyright infringement intended.  
>  **Distribution:** Distribution is limited to personal use. Do NOT repost without written permission. See explanation [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/242164.html). You can find links to translations of my stories [HERE](http://slashpervert.livejournal.com/208619.html).

You would have thought I was dead, wouldn't you? After that bugged-eyed broad hit me with the crystal ball I had one hell of a headache. But werewolves are harder to kill than one might think. And I am harder to kill than most.

When I saw how bad it was going for snake-face and his side, I got my boys got out of there. I lost most of my pack, though. Only four men and myself remained by the time we were away from Hogwarts and the battle.

First order of business, was to go to ground. Find someplace they wouldn't locate us. Better yet, find someplace no one would ever think to look. That's when it came to me. If we were going to hide, it might as well be someplace comfortable. And those fucking Malfoys, so high and mighty but turning yellow in the end, they owed us.

You should have seen the look on that Narcissa Malfoy's face and her brat's, too, when they came through the Floo that night. I only regret we couldn't have greeted that shit Lucius, too. Apparently the Ministry didn't think too well of him breaking out of Azkaban. They let his family go home, but sent him back to prison.

So there we were, my pack and I, waiting to give them a proper homecoming when they stepped out of the flames. The boy, Draco, he actually reached for his wand. Too bad he didn't have one. His own fault, too. He'd lost his to Potter back in April and now, to his regret, he had borrowed his mother's and managed to lose that as well. So there they stood, paler than normal even, wandless and facing the five of us.

Narcissa reached for her son as if she could actually protect him with her own body. That's what cinched it for me. I knew we had her. We could have anything we wanted from them. All we had to do was threaten to kill that whelp of hers.

And, you know, he's the one who really deserved it anyway. He had stood right there, in that very house, and lied to his own parents and that psycho aunt of his – told them he didn't even recognise Potter and his friends. Hell, if I could recognise them, that little shit who went to school with them for six fucking years sure as hell knew who he was looking at. He lied and it cost me pretty. You think snake-face only punished them when they got away? Think again.

Now I had a way to make them pay and shelter us until things died down enough and we could move on. And I knew I would enjoy it.

I explained to her how it was going to be. She would keep up the front that everything was fine and normal, but that she and her son weren't up to visitors what with her husband being back in prison and so much changed. My pack and I would stay at the Manor, eat their food, do whatever the hell we wanted and they would serve us. In exchange, she and her son would live. That's it. No other promises.

Oh, yes, she tried to bargain. Told me she'd stay and do whatever we wanted if we'd just let her son go. Crock o' shit, that. Of course, he would have gone for help. And I didn't want her – dried up old stick. I wanted the boy.

Pretty thing he was, too – all pale, with soft skin and lean body. Lucius fucking Malfoy's only son and heir. Still wish I could have made Malfoy senior watch what I did to his boy. It was still quite a sight, though, to watch his wife's face as I turned her son over their Chippendale sofa in the drawing room, ripped his trousers off and took him right there. His shock and fear rolled off him in waves, as sweet as the smell of his blood. He shrieked louder than I would have thought possible. And he had such a tight virgin arse! I would have bet that a pretty thing like him had been fucked at least once before. He wept and screamed and begged. I love it when they beg.

Ralph and Chuck held the mother while I did the boy. Joe wasn't really into it, but Jake enjoyed it so much he pulled out his own dick and had it off while he watched. They all had fun making with the lewd jokes while I fucked him. My claws sank into the white skin of his hips. The sharp smell of his fear and blood making me come as much as the tight wet heat of his body.

After that, the mother agreed to anything that would keep the boy alive. It's not as if she had a choice.

I decided to make her boy my dog. The Malfoy heir naked and grovelling at my feet, licking my boots – and anything else I told him to lick. We feasted that night on the rich food the Malfoys usually enjoyed. The boy lay naked and curled at my feet, whimpering occasionally. I enjoyed the strain in his mother's face and the way her nails dug into her hands until they bled, as she tried to keep from going to him.

After dinner, I dragged the boy by his hair as I had his mother show me to Lucius' suite. I slept in the rich man's bed with his son on the floor beside it. I found it so intoxicating that I took the boy again over the side of his father's bed. His screams were no less loud that time, still torn up from the earlier go. I guess it might have hurt even more this time. I drifted to sleep to the musical sounds of him crying and moaning where he lay on the hardwood floor in a pool of his own blood and my spunk. I don't think he moved in the night, because he was in the same place that morning when I made him get up to go down to breakfast.

I dressed in his father's clothes. A little Resizing Charm and they worked well enough. Dressing in the Lord of the Manor's clothes and sitting at the head of his table. It was all great fun. At breakfast, my boys and I started making plans for our stay. I kept my dog crouched naked at my feet during the meal and when he finally got up the courage to ask for some food, I made him suck my cock first. He gagged on it, tears running down his cheeks while I fucked his pretty face. Then I threw him a sausage afterward. He managed to eat it, but his mother didn't touch her food.

I had to keep the boy beside me, of course. Mostly so the mother didn't try anything. But making him my bitch certainly had its benefits. He suffered beautifully, whimpering and cringing. At dinner that night, I bent him over his family's dining table and held him down, face pressed into the pudding, as I had him. His mother stopped coming to meals after that. The entertainment may have affected her appetite.

He was damaged enough that I did a Healing Charm on him that night, and most nights after. Not out of any kind of fucking pity, mind you – just didn't want him expiring on us and losing our edge. We needed the mother presentable and controllable if someone should call.

He learned quickly enough to do whatever I told him. I leashed him and made him beg to relieve himself in a corner (something I assume the house-elf cleaned). We made him eat without his hands, taking the little bit of food we threw on the floor and lapping water from a dish. He was quite the puppy. Hard to resist kicking or fucking him whenever he bent over like that. Of course, it was even harder not to just finish him. I imagined what his flesh would feel like in my teeth and his blood dripping down my throat. Sometimes it was all I could think of when I fucked him. I used him hard and often. After about a week, I started sharing him with the others.

First time, we were playing cards and I needed to up the ante. So I threw a few hours with him into the pot.

Chuck got lucky that night and we all had fun watching him, of course. The boy was quite the little whore once he got used to it and he got a lot of use. Joe didn't much care for boys himself, so I promised he could have the mother when all was done. Ralph preferred the blokes. Chuck and I just liked them young. Jake, well, he didn't care as long as he got to really hurt them. Pain and humiliation was his thing. First time he had the boy, he made him suck his cock and then pissed in his mouth after, forcing the boy to swallow it. He did stuff like that. It was worth watching just to see the boy's reaction – all horror and revulsion and getting sick after.

By the second week the brat had glassy eyes, not really seeming to notice much around him anymore. That's when the mother made her move. I guess she realised by then that even if the boy lived, he was never going to be the son she remembered. That, or she finally looked in the sky and saw the moon getting rounder.

We caught them, of course. We bound the mother to a chair and made her watch every minute of it while we all took turns with her son. Yes, at least one of us had him every day as it was, but she usually hid in her room rather than watch or hear. That night I took a second go with him and laid stripes down his back with my claws. The blood was gorgeous – all hot and pungent, the glistening bright red such a contrast with the boy's pale skin. I lapped it up while I fucked him. She sicked up all over the place then.

Full moon, we locked her in her room, just in case she got the wrong idea. We weren't done with her yet and didn't want to risk one of us getting out of hand and ripping her up. The boy was another matter, though.

He certainly knew what night it was and the look in his eyes told me he had some idea of what would happen to him. Maybe he thought it would be quick. Maybe he thought we would let him die. He was wrong on both counts.

We took him out with us, under the moon in the Manor gardens – the scent of roses and gardenias heavy in the air. I will give him this much credit, our dog wasn't stupid enough to run for it. It wouldn't have helped him, though it might have been fun for us. He watched with grey eyes, wide in terror, as we transformed until he knelt there surrounded by five wolves.

There was something obscenely gratifying about doing him then – Lucius Malfoy's son taking it up the arse from a wolf. Makes me hot just thinking about it. I mounted him, and then he did try to get away, terror overriding any sense of inevitability. I used both front paws to hold his hips as I thrust.

Did you know that "boner" isn't just an expression when it comes to wolves? Wolves have a real bone in their dicks. Harder than a human's that way. I pushed into him, feeling his entire body shudder in panic. Didn't matter how many times I had fucked him before, he wasn't ready for that or for what happened next. Wolf cocks swell inside the bitch. As his arse clenched and his body shivered, I could feel my prick pushing out, filling him so tight it was almost painful. Well, certainly painful for him, if the way he screamed was any indication. The more he writhed under me, the worse it was for him, of course. We were tied that way for a good half hour while I pumped seed into him and howled. It was bloody fantastic. And just when I felt my arousal was slipping, I bit down on the back of his shoulder, ripping into that soft flesh I had been lusting after for weeks. Hot tangy blood spurted, filling my mouth and splashing on the gardenias. I'll always remember that delicious scent of blood and gardenias.

He actually survived it. Barely, and he certainly was not pleased with that. I used Healing Charms the next day, but only to hurry it along. Now that he'd been bitten while I was in full transformation, he was one of us. Malfoy's son was now a werewolf. Not that it actually improved his situation. One of the advantages of being a werewolf is that, like I said before, we heal faster and are damn hard to kill.

So why wouldn't that be a good thing for the brat? Because he was still our bitch. Now that he would heal so well, we could do just about anything to him and still keep our agreement with his mother.

I will give her credit. While she was properly horror-stricken over his new condition, the mother didn't seem any less determined to keep him alive. As the bloody wizarding world ran around trying to catch rogue Death Eaters and congratulated themselves at having defeated evil, we enjoyed the good life at the Malfoy Manor. And made up new games to keep ourselves occupied.

For example, Jake took to using different objects to rape the boy with. One particularly creative time he used a delicate blown-glass flower vase. The idiot house-elf must have cut and put the roses and gardenias in the vase. Jake dumped them out and worked the slender glass into the boy, explaining to the crying brat that if his muscles clenched around the vase and broke it, he'd have broken glass in his arse. It was a riot to watch the boy try to hold himself open with glass shoved up him and then the panic stricken grey eyes when Jake picked up the roses and began whipping him with them. Leaves and petals flew, while the thorns scored the boy's soft skin, flicking blood all over both of them and the upholstery. I found that so hot I made the the dog suck my cock while Jack pulled the only-cracked vase out and fucked him.

I still kept my bitch with me at nights and really enjoyed forcing him to do the work, making him ride me the way I knew he liked it. There were times I even used some potions I found in his father's cabinets. I think he was more horrified when he got off on it than when he didn't. His pale skin flushed and he closed his eyes as he slid up and down my shaft, his own prick shuddering as he came. He wept more those nights and the sound was my favourite melody.

One time we gave him one of the Lust Potions and then refused him for hours, watching him beg and plead and wank so much he rubbed himself raw. He took on all of us then, even convincing Joe to let him suck his cock while he was spread and stretched wide, double penetrated by both Ralph's and Jake's pricks as I splattered his face with my seed.

The mother rarely left her room by then except when we had to get her to do things for us. She looked paler and thinner every day and I think she really wasn't eating much.

Second full moon, I watched as the boy shuddered and howled his way through his transition, a stunningly bright white wolf lying there panting when it was done. I didn't give him time to recover. It had been fantastic to fuck the boy as a wolf and it was even hotter to rape him then, one wolf on another. He growled and howled, struggling in ways he no longer did in human form.

When I was done I let the rest of the pack have him, too. His howls of pain then were probably loud enough to wake the dead. By the time we were finished, the white fur on his haunches was dark with matted blood. Then we moved on to the kill.

Jake had found us a Muggle. Since Joe hadn't had as much fun with the boy, I allowed him to play with the woman that day, the rest of us taking turns when he rested. We'd actually tried to make the boy take a turn with her too, but he had whimpered and been unable to get it up. I don't know if he didn't like cunt or what. We let that go then. Now we ripped her to pieces. Our white wolf refused the kill as well, but he ate her flesh – too weak and hungry to resist. That, of course, was one of the rules. First transition, they eat with us. For the next one he would have to kill to stay in the pack. If not, we would eat him instead. The rest of the pack had a bet on what he would do but I was content to enjoy the suspense.

I guess I knew we should have moved on after that second full moon, but it was just so hard to give up the comforts of the Malfoy place. Yet the longer we stayed the less likely we would be able to escape notice. It was my luck that the day before the next full moon, Potter showed up demanding to speak with the boy.

He was completely unprepared to be met by a pack of werewolves. The so-called fucking hero wasn't all that hard to stun and bind. We searched him properly this time so he didn't have a wand or anything else of use on him and then threw him in the cell. The day of full moon, we locked the Malfoy boy in there with him. He knew he had to kill Potter. Either we would have a new pack member in the morning or we would kill them both. The outcome would be pleasurable for me either way. In the meantime, I took my pack and the mother out to play among the gardenias.


End file.
